So, Are You Two Together?
by KithiaIsTheVillian
Summary: What happens when Elita One crash lands on Earth and finds herself reunited with her sparkmate? Awesomeness! At least in Miko's words. But then add Decepticons into the mix. What does that mean? T just in case.
1. Arrival

**Hey everyone! This is just a story that I wanted to get down, and I think I'm just going to wing it. Since I know you're not here to listen to me, I'll just say that I don't own Transformers or any of the characters are associated with it. Now, on to the story! Oh, and this is told from Elita One's point of view, and she looks pretty much like she did in G1. And this is set in the Prime Verse, now onward!**

* * *

For me, crash landing on a strange planet and being attacked by Decepticons is normal. Now being assisted by fellow Autobots that I've hadn't seen in years is a little out of the ordinary, but helpful nothingness.

How I was even able to land on this planet without getting offlined was a mystery, for my ship had been fired upon once I had entered the atmosphere. But again, seeing Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead again was great.

And that's how I ended up hiding behind a large rock, avoiding blaster fire from Decepticons. Arcee was next to me, firing rapidly at a cherry red Decepticon with blue flames. She ducked behind the rock, scowling as the return fire sailed over our helms. "I wish the circumstances were different, but it's good to see you again," I said as I peered around the rock. Blaster fire shot past my faceplates, and I returned to my hiding place.

"Same thoughts here," Arcee replied, smiling slightly.

"Stop conversing and pay attention!" an annoyed Ratchet shouted to us from his spot behind a group of trees. Bulkhead was with him, looking like he wanted to smash the cons attacking us to pieces.

"_Whatever you say Hatchet,"_ Bumblebee called back as he slid next to Arcee and I. _"Hey Elita!"_ he greeted.

"Good to see you too Bee," I said and fired at some of the 'cons.

"We're going to need some help, if only-," the sound of my firing drowned out the rest of Arcee's words.

"What now?" I asked as I continued firing.

"I said we need help!" she repeated. She activated her comm. link, "Calling base, Raf, see if you can contact-"

"Get down!" I interrupted and pushed her down as a Decepticon fired from the side. I leaped forward and took him down with my arm blades before he was able to do anything else, but had to get back behind the rock as more fire overtook me.

Arcee shot me a glare as she got into a kneeling position, "That was a little much, don't you think?" I shrugged as Bumblebee laughed.

I saw Ratchet look around his shelter, and he called to us, "I see an opening, but I don't think I'll be able to make it."

I smiled, and Arcee caught my look, "Don't even think about it, it would be a miracle if you made it five yards."

My smile grew, "Aw, what happened to that adventurous Arcee I know? Come on, it'll be easy, just cover me."

She sighed, "You know I hate you, right?"

"So you keep telling me," I paused as the blaster fire ceased, "Okay, go Arcee! Bumblebee, follow me!"

I readied my blasters, and before talking myself out of it I dove out from the rock, somersaulted into a kneeling position, and hit the red 'con square in the face plates with blaster fire.

He stumbled back, waving his buzz saw in the air, and letting out a string of curses.

"Wow, been wanting to that for ages," Arcee said as she shot the advancing 'cons, Vehicons, I think they're called. I nodded and started running forward, exchanging my blasters for blades.

The approaching Vehicon skidded to a stop as I leaped into the air and flipped over him. _Don't want to waste time with smaller threats, _I thought as I dodged all sorts of attacks in a full out sprint. The red con seemed to be commanding the small army, and if I could take him out, the battle's good as done.

Bumblebee and Arcee were right behind me, taking out 'cons faster than I could blink, while Ratchet and Bulkhead fought the 'cons that were trying to re-group. The red con, who I dubbed, Flamey, recovered from his shot to the face plates, and practically screamed, "How **dare **you mess up my paint job! That'll take days to buff out!"

Wait, I take it back, I'll call him Shiny Flamey.

He pulled out what I recognized as a shock prod, and started twirling it to create a shield of electricity. I increased my pace, I'd have to have a lot of speed to jump over that. I heard Arcee call out to me to stop, but I wasn't going to give up now. Shiny Flamey's, (Okay, I have to congratulate myself on that one) mouth curled up into a smile, for it looked like I was going to run straight into the prod's deadly electricity, but quickly turned into scowl as my feet left the ground.

I tucked in my legs to do a flip, and I sailed over Shiny Flamey's head. He lifted the prod a little higher, but I was already on my way to the ground. I landed on one foot, and used the leftover momentum to bring my other one around and slam it into the back of Shiny Flamey's helm. He let out a yelp of pain and hit the ground, out cold.

I had to smile, "Still got it."

Arcee zoomed out of the battle in her alt-mode, and transformed back as she neared me. "That was crazy! But, I got to hand it to you, that was impressive."

"Thank you very much, now if you excuse me, I have a battle to fight," I said and was about to enter the mass of chaos, when Arcee reached out to say something. Before she could get the words out something stabbed me in the back, and currents of electricity ran through my frame.

I collapsed to the ground and heard Arcee shout through her comm. link. My optics fluttered shut, and her voice filled my audio receptors, "We have trouble, Elita's down! Yes she's here, we weren't able to reach you though. Just get here!"

I heard what sounded vaguely like a space bridge, and felt a pair of arms gently lift me. I managed to open my optics just enough to see Shiny Flamey speeding away in his alt-mode. _Okay, that's a pretty sweet ride, _I thought, and then completely lost consciousness.

"Are you sure she'll be okay Ratchet?" a deep voice said.

"Well I won't be able to tell you unless you give a little bit of time to concentrate Optimus! Don't make me get out the wrench," I heard Ratchet threaten.

I tried opening my optics, but a bright light suddenly engulfed them, "Ugh, Ratchet, I need sight."

"See, she's completely fine."

I hesitantly cracked open an optic, and saw two worried faces leaning over me. Well, Optimus looked worried. Wait, Optimus?

I bolted to a sitting position, and immediately regretted it when my helm felt like it had been hit by a big rig. "Ohhhh, I hurt," I moaned and lowered my head.

"It's okay Elita, I'm here," I looked up to see my sparkmate himself smiling slightly, kneeling by the medical berth I was lying on.

"Gave us quite a scare back there," Bulkhead spoke up from behind Optimus. A small being sat on his shoulder, peering at me curiously. "One of the Vehicons was able to grab Knockout's shock prod and get you in the back. Good thing Arcee took him out before he could do more damage."

"Knockout? Oh, do you mean Shiny Flamey?" I asked as I leaned against Optimus. It felt good to be near him again.

"Shiny Flamey? Oh I got to use that one!" the small being, who I guessed as a femme from her voice, laughed. "But you should have seen it! I was able to sneak out into the battle and-"

"You did what!" Ratchet shouted as turned to face her.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that. But anyway, you went all ninja and totally took out Knockout! You were like a pink blur! But then you got shocked by that Vehicon, but Arcee took him out in a snap. And then she called for help, and that's when Optimus came him! Man, you should have seen how angry he was, he immediately got rid of five Vehicons just to get over to you, and picked you up all heroically and made it back through the Groundbridge. It. Was. AWESOME!"

"_Except for the part where you got electrocuted,"_ Bumblebee added from the side of the large building we were in.

Arcee, who was standing next to him, continued, "Yeah, and Knockout got away too."

"Well hunting him down sounds like fun," I said as Optimus helped me to my feet.

"Elita, you really shouldn't be getting up right now," Ratchet warned, waving around his trusty wrench.

"And why was Optimus so angry? Are you two together or something?" the being asked.

"Miko!" Bulkhead groaned.

I smiled, "Something like that." In one quick motion I got up on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around Optimus, and kissed him.

He took a step back in shock, then immediately kissed back, taking me in his arms. I closed my optics, I've been wanting to do this for a long time.

We were like that for a few moments, then Miko shouted, "Eww, teenagers in here!

* * *

**So let me know what you think! Honestly feels a little rushed to me. But don't be afraid to review, and constructive critism is welcomed! I'm pretty sure I need it.**


	2. Guide to Living On Earth

**First, I want to thank each and everyone of my golden reviewers! Your comments made me so happy that I posted this ahead of schedule! Thank you again! Back to the story, this is kind of a calm between storms chapter where Elita gets used to Earth. As usual, I don't own Transformers!**

* * *

Optimus and the bots wasted no time introducing me to the rest of the humans, who I learned were the dominate species on this planet called Earth. I had already met Miko, and Bumblebee left for a bit to pick up the other two from a place called school. He came back with two mechs named Jack and Rafael, or Raf for short.

Apparently my fellow bots had been stationed here on Earth for a few years now, fighting Decepticons while undercover from the rest of the human race. Only Miko, Jack, Raf, Jack's mom, and the human government knew of their existence. With a few exceptions.

After the basics had been covered with a long speech by Hatchet, about how we were robots in disguise, how we can't harm humans, and blah blah blah, (even Optimus looked bored, and he's the one who usually gives the boring speeches) Miko instantly volunteered to help me find an Earth based vehicle mode. And after camping out on a cliff by a highway for a few hours, (which was way better than listening to Ratchet) we found a styling two seat, pink convertible with a wicked spoiler. In love.

Then I had a driving lesson with Jack about the laws of Earth, and after not smashing into mailbox for more than five minutes he dubbed me fit for driving in the open. It's not my fault the roads here are so tiny, and those mailboxes are right by the side of the road, screaming, "Hit me and get five points!" How can a femme resist?

The next day Miko claimed it was a rainy Saturday, which in her case is perfect for introducing me to the greatest parts of being a human. Also known as rock music, horror/slasher movies, T.V., and finally, pranks. With music I learned that I actually enjoy her favorite genres, but in the end I settled on some calmer rock and electronic music. When Miko was satisfied with my top picks, we moved on to movies. Optimus was sworn to secrecy when he walked in to Bulkhead, Miko, and I hugging each other for dear life while watching 'The Ring'. Scariest. Thing. I've. Ever. Seen. Now watching T.V. wasn't too bad, except the monster truck rally we watched looked a little extreme.

Sadly, when Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Miko, and I were planning a prank on Ratchet, he interrupted us before we could, in his words, do anything worthy of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Curses.

But that's how my first days on Earth went, and after spending as much time with Optimus as I could, I was honestly getting kind of bored. There was no sign of Decepticon activity, I had already watched all the movies I could come up with, my tunes were starting to become repetitive, the kids were at school, and Optimus was out on a scouting mission with Bumblebee.

Soon I was starting to consider actually starting a conversation with Ratchet, who was still annoyed with me after I accidentally broke his welder when screaming in terror while watching 'The Ring 2' (you should have seen how fast the others came running), a signal suddenly beeped on the monitor.

"Decepticons! Please say it's Decepticons!" I said giddily, after running over to the monitor.

Ratchet gave me a strange look, and said, "Sorry to disappoint, but no. It's Jack's mom, Nurse Darby."

"Oh, well at least I get to meet her!" I said and turned to face the base entrance, where a beat up car came driving through. A middle-aged woman got out after the car had come to a stop, who looked a lot like Jack. Or I should say Jack looked a lot like her.

"Doctor," she greeted to Ratchet, "So where is this Elita One I've been hearing about?"

"Right here ma'am," I spoke up, giving a tiny wave. She turned to face me, and her eyes widened in shock at first, I guess she didn't expect me to be as tall as I am. I get that a lot.

She was able to smooth her features, and said pleasantly, "It's good to meet you, and please, call me June."

I knelt down on and replied, "Well June, I'm glad to meet you too. Optimus and the other bots have mentioned you a few times."

She smiled, "Speaking of, where are all the other bots? I was able to get off work a little early, and I was hoping to see them."

Ratchet turned around for a moment, "Optimus and Bumblebee are on a scouting mission, and Bulkhead and Arcee are picking up the children from school."

She turned back to me, "Well I guess it's just us then. Have you gotten accustomed to Earth yet?"

I shrugged, "Eh, somewhat. Having Optimus and the others here helps. Here, why don't you go sit down, it'll be easier to talk." I held out my servo for her to step onto.

"Thank you Elita One, Arcee's the only female Autobot I've met, and she's not exactly the talkative type," June said as she stepped on my servo.

I smiled, "Well I'm plenty talkative, Optimus said I was like a hyper sparkling when he first met me."

June walked off my servo and onto the children's hang out area, and turned back to face me, "I can't imagine Optimus saying that now."

"Well, we were sparklings when we first met, and he was only Orion Pax back then. And I was only Ariel," I told her as I leaned against the railing.

Ratchet scoffed, "And you two acted like sparklings long afterward. I had to get you out of trouble more than once."

I pouted jokingly, "You're talking about the ribbon and glitter incident, aren't you."

"What else?"

I threw my servos in the air, "We didn't mean for our instructor to walk under the bucket at that moment! We meant for you to."

He shot me a glare, "Oh, is that all?"

June laughed, "I'm looking forward to hearing about this later, but I do have a question for you."

I crossed my arms over the railings, "Shoot."

"How close are you and Optimus, you seem rather fond of him."

"Did Jack not tell you? We're sparkmates," I answered simply.

June raised an eyebrow, "Meaning…"

I saw Ratchet roll his optics out of the corner of my optic, "It means, in human terms, that they're married."

June's mouth formed an 'o', then said, "Well I'm glad for you two, Optimus always seems so lonely, it's good for him to have someone."

I smiled, "Thank you June. Optimus always has always hid his emotions more after becoming a Prime. I sometimes do wish we were just sparklings, life was a lot simpler."

June walked forward and gave my servo a reassuring pat, "We all wish that sometimes, but you got to enjoy it while you can, and look forward to future things."

"Ugh, again, teenagers in here!"

We both turned to see Miko getting out of Bulkhead, followed by Raf. Jack rode in with Arcee a few moments later, who transformed when he got off.

"What'd we miss?" Arcee asked as she place a servo on her hip.

Miko quickly answered, "They were all girly talking about feelings and stuff! Only teenagers do that!"

"Miko, you are a teenager," Jack pointed out as he started climbing the steps to their hang out area.

"I know! But, still…"

The monitor suddenly beeped, and Optimus's voice came through, "Ratchet, we need a Groundbridge."

"Locking on your coordinates now," Ratchet replied as he pulled down the lever to activate the Groundbridge.

Bumblebee, followed by Optimus, quickly entered through the bridge and into the base, each with an armful of raw energon. _"Need some help here!"_ Bumblebee groaned as he held his heavy load.

"Oh, right on it!" Bulkhead said and hurried over to help Bumblebee, "I'm guessing there's more?"

Bumblebee nodded, _"Yup, and a lot of it."_

I walked forward, "Looks like you'll need some more help." As I passed Optimus I pecked him on the cheek, making me smile. I glanced back, and saw June wink at me. Miko saw the exchange, and face palmed in defeat.

About half an hour later, (I think that's what humans call it) all the energon had been harvested, and Bumblebee explained that they had found the vein by accident, and that they hadn't been able to get a signal off it since it was located in a lead mine. Optimus revealed to me later that Bumblebee had tripped and fallen into the mine, landing on the abandoned energon.

By that time the kids had settled themselves on their couch, and were playing a car racing game. I was watching eagerly as Jack and Raf raced each other, when another signal beeped on the monitor.

"What now?" I asked as I regretfully walked away from the game.

"It appears that Agent-" Ratchet started.

"PRIME!"

* * *

**Ooo, cliffhanger! I think you can all guess who the surprise guest is, but keep your minds open! Sorry if it's short, but don't forget to review and leave some constructive critism! Peace out!**


	3. So, How Did You Two Meet?

**Hey everyone! I present to you the third chapter of "So, Are You Two Together?" Sorry for the wait, school is the enemy of all fanfiction writers. I hope this meets your expectations! The second part of this chapter is CyberKia's request for more girl talk, even though it's mainly just about how Elita met Optimus. More talk about boys will come in later chapters! I'm thinking, sleepover. **

**Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They really motivated me to get this chapter done, and I had so much fun writing it! Anywho, on to the story!**

**(P.S. I don't own Transformers, *sad face*)**

* * *

"PRIME!"

We all turned to see a dark-skinned man in a blue suit walk into the base, exiting from an elevator. I looked around, everyone seemed calm, except for Arcee who looked plain annoyed.

"Agent Fowler, what is the problem?" Optimus asked without a hint of expression, even though I noticed his optic ridges were narrowed.

"What do you think? That area where that ship landed was in a national park, I had to pull some big strings to get that area," he paused and looked at me. "who is this?"

"This, Agent Fowler, is Elita One. She was piloting that ship that landed," Optimus put his arm around my shoulders, "and is staying here until this war is over."

I smiled and leaned against him, enjoying Agent Fowler's gaping jaw. "Well, I'm uh, it's good to meet you Elita One."

"Likewise Agent Fowler," I replied as sweetly as I could. This will be fun.

"Is there anything else you need here?" Arcee asked a little impatiently. Aw, don't spoil the fun!

"Just, uh, don't do anything reckless and destructive," Agent Fowler said. With a quick nod he turned and walked back over to the elevator. As he pressed the button to leave I got up and kissed Optimus on the cheek. Agent Fowler's jaw dropped once again, and I giggled inwardly. Mission success.

"Yes! In. Your. FACE!" Jack shouted excitedly. I looked over to see him doing a happy dance, while Miko slumped on the couch.

"Oh, my turn!" I said and slipping away from Optimus I ran over to the hangout area. "You're going down Jack!" Small pointy fingers equals being able to hold a controller without dropping it. One of the perks of being somewhat small.

"Bring it on!"

Optimus just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Miko said as she laid draped on the couch. Raf was sick, Jack was at work, and Bulkhead was somewhere that I didn't know about. Which left Miko with nothing to do.

"Well, what do you usually do when you're alone?" I asked as I walked over and leaned against the railing.

Miko looked up, even though she didn't leave her sprawled position, "I usually play guitar, but one of the strings broke, and I haven't been able to replace it. And there's nowhere to go sneak off to, so yeah. I'm out of ideas."

I rested my chin on one of my servos, cocking my hip to the side, "We could talk. I'm just as bored as you are."

Miko gave me her, 'are you kidding?' look and said, "Yeah, we could talk about ribbons and sparkles. Sounds like fun."

"Okay, Mrs. Sarcastic, what do you propose we do?"

Miko paused, and scratched her head. After a moment she snapped her fingers (something I had tried doing and failed at) and exclaimed, "Light bulb! Why don't we go for a drive? You haven't been able to use your alt-mode much."

I looked longingly at the road that led out of the base, "Well, as long as we let Ratchet know."

"Yes!" Miko cheered and jumped off the couch, "Bulkhead's alt-mode is awesome, but I've always wanted to go cruising in a convertible!"

I held out my palm and she jumped on, "Then today's your lucky day!" I twisted and looked over my shoulder to Ratchet, "Hey Ratch', Miko and I are going for a drive."

"Yes, yes, don't stay out long," he replied, waving a servo in the air. Cleary busy.

"You heard the man! Let's go!" Miko said as she waved her arms in the air.

"Sheesh, calm down girl," I joked and transformed, Miko ending up in the passenger seat. I sped out of base, soon ending up on an open stretch of road. I increased my speed, no one was out here for miles.

"Woooooo hooooooo!" Miko shouted and threw her arms up in the air. The nice thing about convertibles, no roof when no roof needed. "Hey, do you think we go off-roading?" she asked eagerly.

"Miko, have you ever done anything but off-road with Bulkhead?"

"No…"

"Then you need to learn about other kinds of driving, maybe we should go somewhere. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm," she paused for a second, "Oh! We could go annoy Jack at work!"

"Girl, I like you style," I said and turned on the road that led to Jasper. Ten minutes later we pulled into the KO Burger drive through, and stopped by the ordering machine. I had rolled up the roof so no one would see that there was nobody at the wheel. Another good thing about my alt-mode, tinted windows.

Miko slid into the driver's seat and soon was leaning out of the window to order. "Welcome to KO Burger where every burger is a knockout," a voice greeted.

We both froze, that wasn't Jack. Meaning there is no logical explanation for why a fourteen year old girl is riding in an absolutely gorgeous, sleek, and full of style convertible for the owner of the voice. Slipping back inside Miko whispered, "Step on it Elita! Step on it!" I didn't need to be told twice. Shifting gears I sped past the window, leaving a surprised looking employee behind us.

Despite not being able to mess with Jack, Miko was a full of giggles. And even I have to admit, that was pretty funny. After being able to contain her laughter, Miko sighed and leaned back against the seat. "So… What now? It's still a while until we need to get back to base."

I thought for a second, then answered, "Well, we could just drive for a bit. And in the meantime," I paused, "maybe we could just talk for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure!"

I stopped at a red light, which is a good thing, since I would have frozen either way. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you some stuff, and I honestly didn't want Ratchet to hear," she answered sheepishly.

The light turned green, and I started driving again, "Well, go ahead then. I'm all audio receptors."

Miko was silent for a second, considering her words. She finally asked, "Don't call me nosy or anything, but how did you and Optimus meet?"

I was silent for a moment, I hadn't been asked that in a long time.

* * *

_Begin Flashback:_

"_But Carrier, I don't want to go!"_

"_Come now Ariel, we won't be there for too long, and you've been complaining about how bored you've been," my carrier answered as she grasped my servo. We were walking on the sidewalk, heading to her friend Rortella's apartment. Apparently she needed to talk to her about something, and I had to come along. My creator was on a business trip, which left out me staying at home. _

"_But I'll be even more bored there!" I complained. _

_Carrier looked down at me, sympathy in her optics, "I know Ariel, but Rortella has a mech about your age, you might be able to make friends with him. Orion Pax, I believe his name is." _

_I slouched, "I doubt it." _

_A little while later we arrived at Rortella's apartment, where she was waiting by the front doors, with a tiny mech hiding behind her pedes. _Wow,_ I thought, _he's even smaller than me. _He had a blue helm and blue pedes, while his shoulders were a bright red. _

"_Thanks for coming Dreyau, and is this the Ariel you've told me about?" Rortella greeted. _

_I nodded nervously, but my optics stayed focused on the tiny mech, who was still hiding behind Rortella. _

"_Well you know me Dreyau, I can't resist a good offer like that," I heard Rortella say to Carrier. Rortella paused, then looked down at the mech, "Orion, why don't you say hello to our guests."_

_Orion shook his helm and ducked back behind Rortella. Shy I guess. Rortella smiled slightly and returned to Carrier, "You know sparklings, don't like meeting outsiders. Why don't we go inside?"_

"_Sounds great, come along Ariel," Carrier said and led me inside, following Rortella and Orion. He stayed right next to her, grasping her servo like his life depended on it. He glanced over his shoulder, and I gave him a wide smile. He quickly looked away, helm down. _

_Once we reached the apartment, Rortella led us into a cluttered room, where objects were strewn about. Despite the mess, she and Orion made their way through the sea of objects, clearly at home. Carrier and Rortella went and sat on a couch, while Orion immediately darted over to a small chair, where a data pad sat waiting. He eagerly picked it up and started looking at it, his optics darting from side to side as he did so. Rortella glanced at me as I stood by the door, unsure of what to do. She then looked over at Orion, who was still immersed in his data pad. A smile crept on her faceplates, and she said, "Orion, why don't you take Ariel to your berth-room? I'm sure she'd love to see your collection." _

_Orion looked up, not looking very excited. Rortella gave him the classic, 'Don't you dare disobey me,' look that all Carriers had, and he instantly jumped off the chair and walked over to me. His optics were lowered, but he gestured to the hallway that I guessed led to his berth-room. _

"_Sure!" I exclaimed, nodding my helm. Orion led me to the hallway, and I saw Rortella and Carrier exchange smiles. Orion and I soon entered his room, and I had to gasp. _

_One of the walls was just a shelf filled with data pads, which I realized were books. Glancing quickly at the data pad that was held in Orion's hand, I realized that it was, "When in the Stadium," my favorite. "I love that one!" I cried pointing to the data pad. Orion's optics widened, and held it up. He looked at me strangely, but still said nothing. _

_I continued to look around the room, and saw that the other walls were covered in pictures and sketches of different things. I spotted someone's alt-mode, a half-built structure, and even the coliseum where gladiators fought. Cool. _

_Along one wall though, was a long shelf, which held everything I could think of. Twisted wires, pieces of data pads that still had groups of words left on them, a rare coin, and even some organic materials. I ran over to the shelf, admiring the collection of strange tidbits, that in some way, were fascinating. At least to the overactive imagination of a sparkling. _

_I turned to Orion, "These are awesome! Did you find them all yourself? Is this the collection your carrier was talking about? Is that really organic?"_

_He smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled back. He walked over to his berth and hopped on, and started shuffling through data pads and other treasures that he hadn't been able to find a place for. He finally pulled out a single data pad, and held it out to me. I walked over, and took it in both servos since it was so large. It was the rare kind that opened up to several thin sheets of metal, that you were able to write or draw on. I flipped it open, and saw more sketches, with random notes here and there, and even some odd little knick knacks glued inside. _

_Orion motioned for me to sit with him, and when I did, he gestured to the data pad. Soon we were looking through the pages, Orion occasionally pointing to something that I had missed, and me babbling and asking questions the while. An hour or two, Rortella called for us to come back, and we both slid off the berth. _

"_You know," I immediately stopped, and turned around to face Orion, "you talk as much as a hyper sparkling." _

_I blinked, unprepared for him to speak. I was finally able to get out, "But I am a sparkling." _

_He smiled, "My point exactly." _

_I instantly decided that we would be best friends. _

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Um Elita, you there?"

I jolted out of the memory, and saw that it was evening, and that I was driving on a long stretch of road. Miko and I were outside of Jasper, but surrounded by the trees that circled it. "Uh, how long have we've been driving?" I asked, a little worried.

"Only about ten minutes, you kind of went quiet after I asked how you and Optimus met, but I figured you were just having a flash back or something," she answered.

I had to chuckle, she was spot on.

"So, how _did_ you and Optimus meet?"

I smiled inwardly and started, "Well, it was late in the afternoon, and my Carrier and I were heading to her friend's house. This was long before the glitter incident mind you…"

* * *

After I dropped Miko off at her house, I headed back to base, where a pacing Optimus greeted me. Arcee and Bulkhead were watching, amused, while Ratchet was working at the monitor.

I transformed, and that's when Optimus saw me. "Where have you been? Ratchet told me that you and Miko had gone for a drive, but-"

I interrupted by reaching up and giving him a long kiss, and he promptly stopped talking. After pulling apart, I said, "You talk too much."

* * *

**And there you have it! Sorry if the part with Agent Fowler was a little short, but I really wanted to get to the flashback part! As always, don't forget to review, and feel free to leave suggestions for the next chapter! I'm thinking, prank war... **


	4. Rambo, Paint, and Sparkles

**Heyo everybody! Sorry about the long update, but my writers block got in the way for a bit. And I was also taking the ACT, but anyway, here's the 4th chapter of, 'So Are You Two Together!' This is kind of sorta the prank war, even though it's more like a massive prank. Hope you enjoy! As always I do not own Transformers or any of the characters.**

**Also, the flashback scene was inspired by Prodigal The Son, and Camigirl215 requested that I do the prank war.** **Onto the war, the paint war. :)**

* * *

Elita One's P.O.V.

Miko and I crept through the halls of the base, our arms loaded with supplies. We were looking for a place to set up operations, but we had come up empty. We couldn't use Optimus and I's berth room, obviously, all of Ratchet's work areas were watched by camera's (the Hatchet has learned), the main hangar was out, and all the other bots were out of the question to help since 'Operation Miko One' involved them all as targets.

"Here!" Miko said and pointed with her toe to a rather small door with the words, 'Do Not Enter,' painted in large red letters. My optics darted to the bottom of it, which read, 'Especially You Miko!'

She giggled quietly to herself, and I said, "Um, I don't think this will work."

Her pigtails bounced as she twisted her head to face me, still balancing on one foot. "Don't worry Agent Pink Butterfly, Bulkhead and I painted this message as a bogey. Everyone assumes it was Ratchet's doing."

I grinned, "Smart thinking Agent Black Guitar. So are we ready to begin operations?"

Miko replied with a wicked smile, and hopping to the door, pushed it open with her pointing foot. (There was no doorknob.) She waltzed in and I followed, having to duck my helm to make it through the doorway.

Miko dumped her load on a table, and when she was free to use both arms, ran over to the wall and flicked the light switch on. I blinked my optics at the sudden change in light, and vaguely remembered when Ratchet shined that medical flashlight thingy in my optics. I shuddered, bad memories. "Ta da!" Miko exclaimed and I opened my optics. Her arms were spread wide, gesturing to the army of prank tools that loomed before me. Paint, old car parts, human clothing material, a box labeled 'Bumper Stickers', the shiny plastic of dress-up jewelry, some Scraplet plushies (I nearly activated my blasters at that one), and even a trumpet.

"All you need to pull the prank of the century! And then some," Miko announced and saluted. "Free for you to use, Agent Pink Butterfly."

I returned the salute, "Many thanks Agent Black Guitar." Then we set to work.

* * *

_Begin Flashback:_

_I held the data pad in my servos, re-reading and re-reading it. I shook my helm, who could this be from? _Could it be,_ I thought, _no, he's not interested._ I continued to walk along the side of the road, keeping half an optic on the passing mechs. _No, not him. What about him?_ I ran through the mechs at the education center in my head, trying to find the answer. Nothing came up, even though the tiny part in the back of my processer held on to the hope that it really was him. _

"_Hey Ariel!" I stopped walking and turned to see Dion running up to me, servos waving in greeting. I smiled, Dion can improve any mood. Dion is one of my best friends, which is a good thing, because he and Orion Pax are best friends. My smile grew at the thought at Pax, but I quickly returned my attention to Dion. He probably doesn't feel the same way anyway._

"_What's up with you? First you look kind of sad, and now you're smiling, is there something on my face?" Dion asked. He stuck out his glossa and crossed his optics. _

_I laughed and shook my head, "No Dion, I'm fine. It's just that someone left this on my desk at the education center, and I can't figure out who is was." I held out the data pad, and he swiped it from my grasp. _

_Dion's expression turned to confusion, to understanding, and then into amusement as he read the data pad. A smirk broke out on his faceplates, and he said, "A certain mech is going to be jea-lous! You better keep this on the secret side or punches are going to be thrown sweetspark!"_

_I scowled, "Don't call me sweetspark. And what is that supposed to mean, whose going to be jealous?"_

_He shook his head and sang-song, "Not telling, not telling!" In a more serious tone, "I promised not to tell, and I enjoy having both servos thank you very much!" With that he gave a salute, spun on his heels, and waltzed away, hips swinging._

_I had to laugh a little, Dion always finds a way to make a dramatic exit. I lowered my optics though, bots walking past were staring. _

_I continued on my way, still trying to decipher the mystery. It was written by servo, so if I could get a good look at the mechs at the education center's writing, then I could find who sent it. Too bad it's not his though. I sighed, I wish things were simpler. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ten minutes later we were done. My blasters were filled to the brim with the chosen ammo, and Miko's launcher was locked and loaded. We had decked out, using the spare supplies to decorate ourselves with the needed camouflage. Miko had a thick stripe of black face paint under each eye, a dark red band was wound around her head, and she had a strings of ammo crossed over her chest. Rambo style, she had told me. I copied her with the face paint, but wrapped the strings of ammo around my waist. Fashionable and useful. I also painted over my pink blasters with dark green and black paint. In a word, epic.

Barely containing our giggles, we snuck out of the room, weapons ready. I motioned with my servo for Miko to take the lead, and she answered with a nod. Together we stalked through the ambush-waiting-to-happen-halls of the base, and we were soon at the entrance to the main hanger.

"Agent Pink Butterfly, if I don't make it," I looked down at Miko, who had a grin on her face, "make sure to get Ratchet in the face for me."

I nodded, trying to sober my expression, "Will do Agent Black Guitar. And if I don't make it out, tell my sparkmate that my only regret was not being able to see his face plates covered in pink."

Her signature smirk returned. Which was my cue.

* * *

Optimus Prime's P.O.V.

The second I heard Elita's signature battle cry I knew something was amiss. My thoughts were confirmed when Ratchet was hit in the chassis with something fast, neon, and pink.

I had been talking to Ratchet in the main hanger, while Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had been watching Jack and Rafael race their toy race cars around the Groundbridge area. I had noticed the absence of Elita One and Miko, but paid no attention to it. I now regret that decision.

Instinctively I got into battle stance, blaster and sword ready with my battle mask activated. That's when I got hit. I stumbled back from the sheer force of the attack, and avoided crashing into Ratchet's prized monitor by an inch.

My optics were covered in a sticky substance, and I raised a servo to wipe it away. Then I got hit again in the chassis. When I could finally see, my servo was covered in thick, sticky, and _pink_ paint. "MIKO!" Ratchet shouted, and I turned to see him get hit many more times. He stumbled back, but continued to shout, "When I get my servos on you I'll-"

"Don't be so quick to assume Hatchet!" I returned my attention to the direction that the attacks had come from, and saw Elita One and Miko standing at the entrance to the main hanger. Miko had a large cannon of some sort that she balanced over one shoulder that had the words, 'Pink Of Doom!' scribbled on it. Elita's blasters had been modified, to where they could be loaded with any kind of ammo. In this case, paint filled balloons.

Bulkhead started laughing, "You guys are good!" He was interrupted with a balloon to the face plates.

"Head shot!" Miko shouted. Elita gave her a thumbs up, then continued firing. Now Bumblebee, Arcee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were covered with pink paint. Jack and Raf were on the floor laughing.

Elita and Miko stopped firing for a second, then turned and looked over to me. They both started smiling, and I narrowed my optics. "Don't you-," then I was hit in the face plates again.

"Attack!" Miko shouted, and then they charged. I ducked as several rounds of paint exploded over my helm, and then rolled out-of-the-way when many more shot past my face plates.

I got to my pedes and held out my servos, "Elita, Miko, if you stop now I won't hold anything against you." They answered by firing more attacks. As I dodged out-of-the-way I noticed that the paint that hit the wall had glitter in it. Oh no.

I was now running around the hanger, avoiding paint filled bombs, and trying to avoid crashing into one of the pink covered bots. I slid on my side past the Ground Bridge, and took cover behind the monitor. "We got you trapped Boss Bot!" Miko called, and I heard the steps of her and Elita One walking over.

I scowled under my mask, this won't be fun.

* * *

Elita One's P.O.V.

Seeing my sparkmate crouched down behind a monitor nearly made my blow a personality circuit laughing, and even more so after we covered him in hot pink paint with silver sparkles. Okay yes, he_ was_ very mad, and Miko and I were assigned the task of cleaning up the paint splattered base, but it was so worth it! The assembled bots were covered to helm to pede in bright pink paint, and Optimus had sparkles all over him! Jack made a joke about people called, vampires, which I didn't get, but the humans, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead cracked up laughing. Optimus just vented quietly.

The laughter quickly stopped when the bots learned that the paint was a special solution that wouldn't come off for twenty-four hours. Ratchet threw his wrench at us, Arcee glared, Bumblebee just shrugged, Bulkhead's jaw hung open, and Optimus, if looks could kill. I just smiled sweetly and blew a kiss. Then I grabbed Miko and started running.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was a little while after the data pad had ended up on my desk at the education center, and I was still pondering who had left it. Dion wouldn't spill about who would be jealous, none of the mechs admitted when I asked them if they knew, and worst of all, I hadn't seen Orion in ages! We were on break from the education center, but I had found the data pad when I went to grab something that I had forgotten. _

_I wanted to kick something, but I was walking along the street heading home, and the looks I would get I don't really want to see. I settled on face palming. _

"_Well I'm sorry Audio, I didn't think you mind!" I looked up to see a frustrated looking Orion getting pushed out of Audioquake's apartment by the short-tempered femme herself. _

"_Get a life Pax!" she shouted then slammed the door. _

"_Well sor-ry!" Orion shouted to the closed-door. "Oh hi Ariel!" he greeted when he saw me. He was covered in gray soot, and had several small tools in his servo. _

_I smiled, "You were trying to prove your theory, weren't you?"_

_He scowled, "It would have worked too if SOMEBODY," he shouted to the door, "didn't kick my off their roof. It's perfectly legal!"_

"_Then why are you covered in soot?"_

_He looked down at himself, "Oh yeah, I kind of fell through a weak spot in the roof and fell in a fire thingy. I think Audio was attempting to cook." He smiled, "So what's up with you?"_

_I grinned, "Nothing much, but would you believe what I found on my desk at the education center?" _

_He shrugged, "A love note?"_

_I felt a bubbly feeling in my chassis, "You did send it!"_

_Orion's optics widened and he held up his servo's defensively, "Whoa, whoa, I was right? I'm not right usually."_

_The bubbly feeling left, "So, you didn't send it."_

_He shook his helm, "No, but on a more important matter, someone sent you a love note?"_

_I nodded and held out the data pad that I had carried with me since I had found it, "I can't figure out who it's from though."_

_He took the data pad in his servos, and his optics darted from side to side as he read it. His cheery expression had left, and he now looked, sad? "Well I hope you figure out who it is Ariel, but I got nothing," he handed back the data pad, and his servo brushed against mine. My spark skipped a beat. "I guess I'll see you later."_

_He turned and walked away, helm down with his pedes dragging. "Bye," I whispered and started walking away as well. I tossed the data pad in the nearest trash bin, and headed home. _

_When I got there I said a quick hello to Carrier and climbed the stairs to my berth room. I flung myself onto my berth and laid there on my stomach, gingerly tracing the designs on trimming frame. Orion had helped me design them when my creator, carrier, and I had moved to this new apartment. I flipped on my back and started at the ceiling, wishing Orion was here to improve my mood. _

_I twisted my helm and reached out with my servo to pluck the picture of Orion and I at the Gladiatorial Arenas off my berth stand. I brought it up to my optics and held it with both servos, remembering how Orion and I had gotten lost during the trip, and got a gladiator himself to take the picture. Whipfist, I think he was called. I held it to my chassis, if only I could relive that day. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

I lay snuggled against Optimus's side as we laid on the berth. He was in sound recharge, but I couldn't get to sleep. Maybe it was the sparkles covering every inch of his frame. I giggled quietly to myself, not wanting to wake him. I rested my helm against his chassis, and let the beating of his spark lull me into recharge.

* * *

**So there you have it, hope you enjoyed! I think I'm going to make flashbacks appear regularly in following chapters, they're so much fun to do! Also, next chapter, Girls Only Sleepover! (And I have no idea what Elita's real battle cry should be. I'm kind of thinking something like Optimus's, Transform and Roll Out, but I am open to ideas!)**


	5. Fear the Power of the Sleepover!

**Sorry for the wait, but chapter five has arrived! I want to first thank you all for your reviews, and I will try to use everyone's suggestions. :) **

**Anywho, I do not own Transformers, or anything else referenced in this chapter! Now onto the story! **

**(Also, I think the apocalypse is happening at my house, it's snowing, sleeting, and there's a thunderstorm going on all at once! All we need are the zombies. Upside, no school!) **

* * *

Elita One's P.O.V.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?" Miko begged. She was sitting on the couch, and turned to face the now pink-paint-free Arcee. "It will be fun!"

Arcee raised an optic ridge, "Why exactly, do you want me to come?"

Miko held up a finger, "You live here," two fingers, "it will be fun," three fingers, "it's only going to be me, you, and Elita," four fingers, "and it's going to be a sleepover! Did you even have sleepovers on Cybertron?"

"Usually only the higher classes, the femmes there were a little more, you know, girly," I answered, joining in on the conversation. "It would be something new."

"Aha!" Miko shouted. "Five reasons why you should come! We could go to the drive-in movie theater, tell ghost stories, play Truth-or-Dare," she continued rambling, and Arcee and I exchanged glances.

"Wow Miko," Jack interrupted as he raced Raf on the video game, "I never took you as the sleepover type."

"So?"

"Just saying." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It would be fun Arcee, and a nice way to relax," I said.

She vented, "I have a feeling if I don't agree, you'll just get Optimus to order me to."

I smirked, "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

"_So, have you found out who the secret admirer is?" Dion asked me. We were in the education center's courtyard, and were sitting on the benches surrounding the edges. _

_Orion, who was sitting next us, gave Dion a hard look. _

_I shrugged, "No, and I don't think I want to know." _

_Dion smirked, "Even so, I bet whoever it is really, really likes you." I saw Orion grip the data pad he was holding tighter. "I mean, if they didn't, why would they go to all that trouble to write a love note?" Orion took out his data pad stylus and started writing furiously, trying to block Dion out. "Still, I can't believe someone wrote you a love note!" His optic twitched a little. "Too bad we'll never find out who it was though, we'll just have to keep on guessing, and guessing, and guessing." Dion lulled the word out, and suddenly the stylus Orion was holding snapped in two. _

"_Oh well look at that, I better go get a new one," Orion said, and started walking off. But not before flicking a part of the broken stylus at Dion's helm. _

"_Ow! What was that for!" Orion didn't answer, and continued walking. _

_I frowned, "What's got him so worked up?" _

_Dion answered while rubbing the bruised side of his helm, "Anger issues, he really needs to get that checked out."_

_I swatted his shoulder, "Don't be so mean Dion." I turned to look where Orion had walked off, "He has been acting a little weird lately though."_

"_Sheesh, I didn't think he would get that jealous," Dion said. _

_I turned back to face him, "What did you just say?" _

_Dion's optics widened and he slapped his servos over his mouth. Through his fingers he said, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

_I narrowed my optics, "Spill, now."_

_He shook his helm, "Nothing! Bro's before…" I glared. "Other bots. Besides, I said I wouldn't tell!" _

"_Yeah, you said that already. But I think I know who you're talking about."_

_His optics gained the expression of terror, "You do?"_

_I nodded, "Yup, I can't believe I didn't see it before. It's obviously Fastblade." Yeah, no. Fastblade is the most popular mech at the education center, which means he picks on less popular mechs like Orion and Dion. It also means that every femme, except me, has a crush on him. It also means that Dion will automatically correct me. _

_Dion took his servos away from his mouth, "No! It's Orio-," he paused, realizing his mistake. He then face palmed, "Oh, he's going to kill me." _

_That bubbly feeling filled my chest, and a grin made its way onto my face plates, "No he isn't! Thank you Dion!" I flung my arms around him a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_He paused, "Say what now?"_

"_I can't believe it!" I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" _

_I left the bench and ran off, looking for Orion, and leaving a wide optic, and slacked jawed Dion behind. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Arcee said for the millionth time.

"Aw, come on Arcee, we haven't even made it to the good part yet!" Miko replied as she lied next to me. We had gone to the drive in theater, but were watching from a distance so Arcee and I could transform out of vehicle mode. It was a creature-double-feature, as Miko called it, and it was something about a giant, three-headed alien and a giant gorilla fighting each other. Sweet.

"Here it comes, and explosion!" Miko shouted while sitting up and flinging her arms in the air. Sure enough, the screen filled with the bright flames of an explosion, and the entire theater was cast in a deep orange light.

"And the creatures are still alive, didn't see that one coming," Arcee said sarcastically.

Miko crossed her arms, "At least try to enjoy it Arcee! All explosions, who doesn't like that stuff?"

"Apparently Arcee," I said at her rolling optics.

* * *

The movie ended sometime later, and we arrived at base near ten o'clock at night.

"About time you got back," Ratchet said, "Optimus had been worried."

I looked around, "Where is he then?" The base was empty except for Ratchet, Arcee, Miko and I.

"Forced him to go on patrol," he replied, and returned to his work.

"Where's everyone else?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet sighed, and turned away from his prized monitor, "They left to drop off Jack and Rafael at their homes." He paused for a second then asked Miko, "Your host parents do know you're not coming home?"

Miko waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, they think I'm spending the night at a friend's house." She then clapped her hands together, "But it's now time for the sleepover to begin!"

* * *

We settled ourselves in one of the spare rooms of the base, one of the few that was big enough to house two femme bots and a teenage girl. Miko had gone full-out, dragging her bright pink sleeping bag, a bag full of snacks, one flashlight, several fluffy pillows, and her guitar to the room. We had to help her carry it all.

She had already gotten into her pajamas when we had left for the movie, which were pink sweatpants with black music note designs on them, and a black long-sleeved sweatshirt. Her slippers had bunny ears on them. If only there were some Autobot sized…

"Okay, ghost stories or Truth-or-Dare?" Miko asked after she had lied down on her sleeping bag.

Arcee shrugged, "Don't care."

Miko stuck her tongue at her, and I replied, "Ghost stories. Save Truth-or-Dare for when the others get back."

Miko smirked, "I like your style." Arcee's optics had a wary look in them.

"Who wants to start then?" I asked, and Miko's hand shot up into the air. As usual.

"Me! I have a really good one," she said, and on cue I flipped the light switch, leaving the room in darkness. There were sounds of rustling, until Miko found the flashlight and turned it on. It cast an eerie glow on her face, illuminating her scary grin.

"One day, I was walking through the forest… This isn't a true story by the way, but let's pretend." The slight glow of Arcee's optics revealed her to be rolling them again.

"So I was walking through the forest, when suddenly, I hear a strange sound." The silence was broken by a note of music, and I let out a scared squeak. It sounded like a chord of a piano, combined with a chime sound maybe. It had an echoing background.

The sound happened again, and Miko continued, "I looked all over, but I couldn't find the source of it." The music played again. "I started running, but was followed by this witch like laugh."

A high-pitched cackle filled the room, and it was definitely not Miko's. I grabbed one of her pillows and started hugging it. Even Arcee looked uneasy.

"I ran faster, but the laugh kept on following, and was growing louder, and louder. Until," an even higher pitched screech of fear was heard, and I let out another small scream. Arcee did too.

"I was knocked out, and when I woke up, I was in an old log cabin."

"Not the cabin!" I whispered to myself.

"A figure stood there, wrapped in a cloak and holding onto another poor soul. I was tied to a chair, and the figure threw the other person onto the floor. Their hands were bound." I squeezed the pillow tighter. "The figure pulled out a needle, and said in a raspy voice, 'I will sew your mouth to-'"

"Not that movie!" Arcee shouted, but Miko continued.

"'This apple.'" Arcee sighed in relief. "I struggled against the bonds, but right when the figure was about to strike me with the needle, I was able to break through. I bolted out of the chair and jumped out of a broken window," the sound of glass shattering accompanied the story, and I ground my denta together. Where were these sounds coming from?

"Then I realized my mistake, we were on the second story, and I fell through the air. But I landed on a bush, and was able to run away. But before leaving, I turned back to the house, and saw the figure standing at the window. It pulled back its hood, and revealed huge, bird-like eyes, and I heard it say, 'One day, I will find you.'"

Arcee was now rocking back and forth slightly. I shifted, glad my back was against the wall.

"Several years went by, but when I thought it was safe-," suddenly the roar of a chainsaw filled the room, and I had seen enough slasher movies to know what that meant. Arcee and I shrieked to high heaven, and reached out and held onto each other for dear life.

The door suddenly burst open, and we screamed again when a huge figure filled the doorway. I shut my optics tight.

"Elita, Arcee!" it called, but it took us a few moments to realize who it was.

Still holding onto Arcee, I cracked open an optic, revealing an as-close-as-he-could-be-to-freaking-out Optimus Prime standing in the doorway. Embarrassment quickly replaced the terror, and Arcee and I let go of each other.

"Um, hi sweet spark," I said. Miko was on her stomach laughing, while waving around her iPod, which screen was set on sound effects.

"You two should have seen your faces! They were priceless!"

Arcee glared and Miko, and Optimus asked, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Miko was just telling us a scary story, and got a little too into it." I shot her a glare, and she smiled innocently.

"Sound effects Elita, got love them," Miko broke out in another fit of giggles, but Optimus still had a worried look on his face plates.

I waved him off, "We're fine, really Optimus. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

He still looked unsure, but silently nodded and closed the door.

Miko stopped laughing and sat up, "You know what this means?"

"Time to stop this sleepover?" Arcee said.

Miko shook her head, "If Optimus is back, it means that the others should be too. It's time to start Truth-or-Dare!"

I smiled, and nodded in agreement. Arcee sighed.

"Okay," Miko started, and crossed her legs, "I'll go first. Arcee," she said and pointed to the blue bot, "truth or dare?"

"I don't even want to know what one of your dares are, so truth," Arcee answered.

Miko rubbed her hands together and thought for a second, then, "Did you have a crush on Cliffjumper?"

Arcee gained a mortified expression, and replied, "Of course not!"

"Sorry, sorry, just had to ask," Miko defended, and said, "Okay Arcee, you're up next."

Arcee crossed her arms, "Very well then. Miko, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Arcee's face plates turned up in a smirk and she asked, "Miko, do you have a crush on Jack?"

Miko's face lit up bright red, and she shouted, "No!"

I grinned, "She refuses to tell the truth! Is it a dare then?"

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Sorry, just had to ask," Arcee mimicked, and my grin widened. This could be really fun.

Miko huffed and said, "Elita, truth or dare?"

I shrugged, and deciding to go with the flow answered, "Truth."

Miko smiled, "What was your and Optimus's first date like?"

I blinked several times, unprepared for that, "What makes you ask that?"

She replied, "The first date is either the best or the worst, so what was yours like?"

I thought for a moment, then started.

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

Where is he? Where is he?_ I thought to myself, looking for Orion. I can't believe I never guessed it before!_

_Pax had avoided me throughout the day, but we had finally been released from the education center, and there was nothing that could stop me from finding him. _

_I scanned the crowd of bots leaving the education center, but it wasn't until the last few had trickled out that I saw the red and blue chassis of Orion walking out of the halls. I started walking forward, and it wasn't until it was too late for him to react that he looked up from his data pad to see me. _

"_Um, Ariel, hi, hi, how are you?" he asked, while his optics darted from side to side looking for a way out. That quickly stopped when I flung my arms around him, got on my tip toes, and kissed him on the lips. _

_He took a step back for a second, and right when I thought I'd been proven wrong, and that he didn't feel the same way, he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for what seemed like ages of bliss, until that all too familiar voice of Dion called, "It's about time!" _

_We pulled apart, and turned to Dion grinning like a fool at the doors of the education center, "Do you know how long everyone has been waiting for that to happen? Forever!" _

_Orion's face was pure embarrassment, but I giggled and replied, "Everybody, as in you?"_

"_Duh. Now Pax, before you mess up, ask her on a date!" _

_Orion's optics were wide, "Uh, Dion-"_

"_Do it now!"_

_Orion turned back to face me, "So, uh, I guess Dion summed it up pretty much but, um…" he trailed off and I smiled._

"_Pick me up at my place tomorrow at five," and with that I turned and walked off, almost skipping._

_When I got home I was giddy with excitement. Orion actually likes me! Don't be a dream, don't be a dream, don't be a dream! _

_I was about to climb the stairs to my room when Carrier walked in and asked, "What's got you so happy?" _

"_Oh, um, it's," I tried to stay cool, but burst out, "I'm going on a date!"_

_Carrier's optics widened, but a smile broke out on her face plates, "I can't believe, my little Ariel, going on a date! Who's the lucky mech?"_

_I looked at my pedes, and answered, "Orion Pax." _

_Carrier suddenly slammed her servo on the table that she stood behind, "Slag! I guess that means I owe Rortella a case of high-grade."_

_I looked up in surprise, and my jaw hung open in shock. It took a nano-click, but I was able to piece together the pieces. I brought my servos to my face plates, "Oh, oh Primus, did you make bets about when Orion was going to ask me on a date?" _

_I saw Carrier nod through my fingers, "Sweetie, half of Iacon probably did. You two were bound to get together sometime. I bet he would after you left the education center, but Rortella said two orns before you graduated. Too bad she was right." _

"_Oh, I think I'm going to die." _

"_What is it now?" Creator asked as he entered the room. _

_I shook my head, trying to warn Carrier but she quickly replied, "Ariel is finally going on a date with Orion Pax!" _

_Creator scowled, "Does this mean Alpha Trion won the bet?" Carrier nodded. "Slag."_

_Upon hearing this, I promptly shrieked, "WHAT?!"_

* * *

_The next day arrived, and even though I had told her to stop, Carrier wouldn't stop talking about how she was so glad today had come. She even forced me to get my paint touched up and waxed. I, again, nearly died of embarrassment. _

_So now it was nearing five, and I was waiting in the living room for Orion to arrive. Carrier had left to grab something, which I sincerely hoped wasn't a camera, and I was left alone with Creator. _

_He sat down next to me and said, "Ariel, remember, if Pax does anything to upset you, just call me and I'll make sure to-"_

"_Creator!" I replied. "You've know Orion as long as I have! He wouldn't do anything like that!" _

_He narrowed his optics, "I know, but still, make sure to let me know."_

_I sighed, "Don't worry I will." He smiled, and as if on cue, a knock came upon the door._

"_That's him!" I said and jumped up. Running to the door I opened it, revealing Orion himself._

"_Hi Ariel," he greeted, looking a little nervous. _

"_Hi Orion!" I replied happily. _

"_Ariel? Is that him? Stay so I can take at least one picture!" Carrier's voice filled my audio receptors, and at my probably mortified face, Orion smiled. _

"_You should go now," Creator said, walking up behind me, "but don't do anything crazy." _

_I turned my helm and faced him, "Creator!"_

"_Don't worry sir, my carrier has already told me," I turned back to face Orion at the sound of his voice, and then with a small wave to Creator, left the house. Orion closed the door behind me and asked, "So, where do you want to go?"_

_I smiled, "Anywhere, as long as we leave before Carrier comes out."_

_He grinned and nodded, "Sounds like a plan." _

_Together we walked along the streets of Iacon, arms looped together, and just enjoying each other's company. Orion had told me about how his carrier had had the same reaction as mine, and that he had been just as equally shocked about the bets. I told him about how she had made me get a new paint job. We laughed about everything._

_We hadn't found a place to go yet, but I was just fine with being in Orion's presence. We had passed restaurants, parks, and pretty much anything the least bit romantic, but as if reading each other's thoughts, decided against all of them. But, if Carrier didn't have a good story to listen to, she would be more than cross. _

"_Hey, how about there?" I pointed to the Iacon Museum, where several artifacts were kept. I had never had time to go in there, but I heard that massive collection was amazing. _

"_Sure, I've never been able to go there before," Orion replied, and arm in arm, we climbed the staircase to the museum doors. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And I think it's safe to say I don't remember a single thing that we saw there, I was too busy paying attention to Orion," I finished.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Arcee smiled, "I think that goes for me too."

I returned the grin, and then said, "Well I believe that concludes the end of my truth, so..." I paused for a second, deciding who would be my victim. "Arcee! Truth or dare?"

She raised an optic ridge, "Dare, I guess."

I smirked, "I dare you, to kiss Ratchet! And not just on the cheek mind you."

Miko gaped, and Arcee's signature glare returned, "Anything else but that."

"Well then you could kiss Optimus."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Arcee reluctantly said, and she got to her pedes. Miko and I followed her, Miko readying her phone to take a picture.

We peeked into the main hanger, where Ratchet was talking to Optimus, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee were playing basketball. Perfect.

Miko and I hid, while Arcee dragged her pedes over to Ratchet. She cleared her throat, and said, "Um, Ratchet, I need to speak with you."

Both he and Optimus turned to face her, but before Ratchet could reply, she darted forward and kissed him right on the lips. Time seemed to freeze, and though it took a while, everyone realized what had happened.

Bulkhead just stared, Bumblebee had dunked the ball, but was still hanging on the rim, and Optimus had the most unreadable expression I had ever seen. After pulling away Arcee hissed, "Never speak of this again!" And with that, she transformed and sped back into the halls of the base.

Ratchet stood there frozen, unsure what had happened, and I whispered to Miko, "You get that?"

"Totally."

* * *

**There you have it! First off, the story Miko told was not mine, but made up by my bro. We were telling scary stories with my cousins, and he did all the things that Miko did! And it was all done by iPod. The scary music was the beginning notes to 'Run Boy Run' by Woodkid (which I do not own). I said the same thing as Arcee with the apple to mouth thing, and was referring to the horror movie 'The Human Centipede'. (Which I also do not own, but do not watch if you are easily grossed out or not easily grossed out. I got scared, and I only read about it!) The chainsaw noise, the laughing, the window breaking, and scream were all done by a sound effect app, and scared the living daylights out of me when my bro did it. Oh, and Fastblade is just a character that I made up on the spot, but he might be making an appearance in later flashbacks!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**(P.S. Is it just me, or does Dion sound a lot like Leo from movie-verse? Guess that makes Orion Sam, and Ariel Mikaela or Carly. Weird.)**


	6. Fight, Fight, Fight!

**I live! I apologize for the long update, my internet was been driving me crazy all week! And I was feeling just plain lazy. Anywho, thank you for all your reviews! They encouraged me to stop being a couch potato and actually write this thing! **

**And to Autobot StarRacer, of course you can use the scary story! That would be awesome, just make sure to let me know what the fanfic is called, I would love to read it!**

**And so, I present the 6th chapter of 'So, Are You Two Together?' (And I still do not own Transformers *sad face*)**

* * *

After Arcee kissed Ratchet, Miko and I were very careful only to choose truth as we continued to play Truth-or-Dare. Hath no fury like an Arcee scorned. Once we finished our game, Miko was too tired to even sit up, so we decided to go ahead and recharge. And so ended our first, and probably last, sleepover.

The next morning proceeded as usual, except for the fact that Arcee and Ratchet refused to look at each other. It didn't help that Bulkhead and Bumblebee laughed at both of them when they got the chance. Miko joined in. Wrenches were thrown, helms were dented, and threats were handed out.

* * *

Now it was around noon, and Optimus and I were investigating an energon signal that had been picked up by the monitor. I was hoping there were some 'cons involved because, one, I wanted a rematch with Knock Out, and two, I hadn't been able to fight with Optimus since Cybertron. That's way too long in my book.

We arrived at the signal coordinates, and transformed out of vehicle mode. The signal came from a maze of small canyons, so we didn't have to worry about being seen by humans. The only problem, it's the perfect ambush spot for two unsuspecting Autobots. I activated my one of my blasters, holding an energon scanner in the other servo.

"Signal's coming from over there," I said, and Optimus nodded. Together we made our way over to the source, and once we made it around a bend, saw a large cavern dug into the canyon wall. Decepticon mining equipment was dotted around the mouth, but no one was operating them.

"Feels like a trap," I muttered, but continued walking closer.

"Be careful Elita," Optimus warned, and followed.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Aren't I always?" Of course, right after I said that, the 'cons started firing.

I immediately dove behind a large rock, and saw Optimus taking cover on the other side of the canyon side. I sat the scanner down and activated both blasters, and peeked over the rock.

At least twenty Vehicons were firing at us, and right at the center of the small fleet was Shiny Flamey himself. I scowled, but before I could start firing the Vehicons started aiming for me. I ducked back behind the rock again.

I turned to look over at Optimus, who was firing rapidly at the 'cons. He was forced back down again, and before I could think about it, I made a mad dash over to him. Blaster fire trailed behind me, and I had to make a leap for cover. I rolled into a kneeling position next to Optimus, and smiled, "So how's it going?"

He managed a small smile, and said, "We need to get past their fire and break their formation, can you make it?"

I exchanged my blaster for my blades, "Give me a boost and ten nano-clicks." Optimus nodded, and held out his servo. I took a step back, and with another small leap, placed a pede on his servo, and he launched me into the air.

I easily sailed over the range of the Vehicons' fire, and with a mid-air somersault for effect, landed behind their formation. Half of them turned around to face me, and I smirked, "Hiya fella's."

Before they could start firing I lunged forward, and swiped two in the chest with my arm blades. They were knocked back a few steps, and I activated one of my blasters and shot another one that was coming from the side. I whipped to the side and stabbed one with the back of my blade, and shot it in the face plates. It fell to the rocky ground. One down, a lot more to go.

Optimus was soon beside me, but the Vehicons were starting to surround us. Knock Out was in the back, and shouted, "I believe this is revenge for scratching my finish!"

I scowled again, 'cons are so vain.

Optimus and I were now back to back, and he asked, "Training run from Terron?"

I replied, "How about, take out as many Vehicons as possible and let me take care of Knock Out after he starts to run away?"

He answered by activating his swords. That's when the 'cons started firing.

I darted to the side and kicked one in the chassis, knocking it back, then swiped both my blades across its side. I then twisted around and blocked one of the Vehicon's blaster with my arm, I brought my other servo around and punched it in the face plates.

I ducked as one flung a fist at me, and I swung out my leg and brought it against its own. It fell to the ground, and I activated my one of my blasters and shot it in the chassis.

I managed a quick glance at Optimus, and saw him taking down another 'con. One started coming up from behind him, and I ran forward. Right before it struck him I slid on my side and grabbed one of its pedes, holding it in place. Optimus turned around and stabbed it with his sword.

Before he could say anything another wave of Vehicon's approached us. I got to my pedes and said, "Need another boost!"

He deactivated one of his swords, and I quickly stepped on his waiting servo. I was launched into the air, and I activated my blasters. I started firing at the Vehicon's, but unfortunately, they started firing at me too. I was able to take one or two out, but a stray blast caught me in the shoulder.

I was knocked off course, and I wouldn't be able to angle myself to land on my pedes before I hit the ground. I closed my optics, and braced for a hard impact. Suddenly I was caught in someone's arms.

"Am I dead yet?" I asked and opened my optics to see that Optimus caught me.

"Not yet," he replied, and set me back down on my pedes.

"Thanks, now duck!" I shouted, and when he did, I shot the approaching Vehicon multiple times.

Optimus stood back up and nodded to me, and then we entered the fray.

A quick word about when Optimus and I fight together. He's the strength and firepower, holding back attackers and keeping them from getting too close. I'm the speed and agility, darting around and taking down any 'cons that get past Optimus' defense. Best way to fight in my opinion.

"Watch your left," he warned, and I turned to the side and slashed the 'con's visor with my blades.

"Thanks, on your right!" I replied. He switched his blaster to sword and stabbed the Vehicon. I spotted another one running towards us, "Step left!" Optimus did, and I took a running slide past him to the Vehicon. I grabbed its pede with my servo and using my extra momentum, swung around and brought it to the ground. I got to my pedes, but the Vehicon lashed out with his pedes, and kicked me in the chassis.

I skidded back, and had to grind one of my servos into the ground to come to a halt. I straightened, and shook my servo out in the air, metal burn, metal burn! The Vehicon was now coming towards me, and I quickly activated one of my blasters. It swung a fist, and I ducked down. It brought the other one around, and I rolled out of the way.

I was in a kneeling position, and was about to fire my blasters at the offending 'con, when it was suddenly blasted to the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw Optimus in a firing position, blasters charged. "He was mine," I muttered, and he smiled.

Now only a handful of Vehicons were left, and I scanned the canyon for Knock Out. He was backed up against the wall, shouting into his comm link. I deactivated my blasters and got to my pedes. Looking back over my shoulder I called to Optimus, "Cover me!"

I started running forward, and dodged away from still standing Vehicons. Knock Out saw me coming, and he transformed, speeding away. Another Vehicon was coming at me from the front, and I shot it in the visor with my blasters. While it was bent back I increased my pace, jumped up, and pushed off on its face plates.

I, once again, was in the air, and angling myself down, I landed right on Knock Out. One of my pedes was on his hood, and the other one on the roof. He cried out, and started swerving around to try to knock me off.

I held out my arms trying to keep myself steady, and activated my blades. Knock Out made another sharp turn, and one of my pedes slipped. I fell to the ground, and was momentarily dazed. I shook my helm, and watched as Knock Out got farther and farther away. Oh no you don't!

I transformed, and sped after him. His alt-mode is faster than mine, and I looked for any advantage I could have. After high-speed chasing for a while, I spotted a break-off in the canyon. I looked forward a short distance, and saw where it came back around and back into this canyon. If I hurried, I could cut Knock Out off right when he reached the opening.

I made a sharp turn, and sped into the break-off. Sure enough, I could see where it entered back into the main canyon, and I drove even faster. Right when Knock Out passed the exit, I left the break-off and rammed right into his side.

Knock Out was pushed back, and he transformed. He landed on his pedes, and once he looked at the mangled remains of his door, he shouted, "What is with Autobots and ruining my doors! Do you know how hard these are to replace!" I answered my punching him in the face plates.

Knock Out skidded back, and growled, "You'll pay for that!" He activated one of his weapons, and I was expecting the buzz saw, but I saw it was a drill. Oh geez.

He lunged forward, but before I could jump back, he nailed me in the side with the drill. "Agh!" I cried out, and staggered back. Scrap that hurt! I clutched my side, and looked back to Knock Out. He had a triumphant smile on his face plates, and he started walking towards me.

I tried activating my blasters, but another stab of pain came from my side and I fell to my knees. Mental note, never get hit by a razor-sharp, spinning drill.

"That's it? I expected more!" Knock Out jeered, and I attempted to get back on my pedes. I managed to stay standing, but wouldn't be able to for long.

"Lord Megatron is going to be happy to have an Autobot as captive!" he said, and he raised his drill into the air. Right when I was expecting it to fall, a fist slammed into Knock Out's face plates, knocking him far back. I blinked my optics several times, and saw Optimus Prime himself standing there, looking very mad. I sighed in relief, I had never been so happy to see my sparkmate in my life.

"Are you alright Elita?" he asked.

I replied, "He has a drill! He has a fragging drill! Is he allowed to have that? And yes, just snap that drill in half for me."

He nodded, and started walking over to the grounded 'con. Knock Out looked up from his sprawled position, and tried to get his pedes. But before he could Optimus grabbed one of Knock Out's pedes with both servos, and swung him around, flinging Knock Out into the canyon wall.

Knock Out fell back to the ground, and Optimus slammed his pede onto his chassis. "What was the purpose of this ambush?"

Knock Out looked genuinely panicked, but he answered, "Why would I tell an Autobot? Let alone you!"

Optimus pressed down harder, but Knock Out said, "I won't talk!"

I dragged my pedes over, and asked, "What if your finish was in danger?"

Knock Out's optics widened, "You wouldn't dare!" I activated one of my blades, and raised an optic ridge. That was enough, "Megatron wanted to capture you! Don't ask me why, he just said it would cause some emotional trauma for Prime." He glanced at both of us, "Are you related?"

"Did he say anything else?" Optimus asked. Knock Out shook his helm. Before Optimus could say anything else I moaned in pain, and he turned to face me, "Are you all right?"

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and gasped, "Yeah, but could we hurry this up? I think I'm going to pass out."

Optimus immediately left Knock Out and came over to me. I waved him off, "It's alright, take care of Shiny Flamey."

Optimus shook his helm and gently picked me up in both arms, "We need to get you back to base." I sighed and rested my helm against his chassis, no use trying to argue.

I heard Knock Out, "Wait, so are you two together?" He burst out laughing, "Never thought you had it in you Prime!"

Optimus replied, "Do not make me angry Knock Out." The sound of tires screeching away was his answer. "Ratchet," Optimus said into his comm link, "we need a bridge."

"You know," I muttered, "this is a major case of déjà vu."

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

_I have to admit, I was in pure bliss ever since Orion Pax and I had gotten together. Every moment was perfect, and nothing could bring me down. Dion was now constantly complaining about us being too gross and love-struck, but I think he was secretly glad that we had ended up together. He even confessed to writing the love note himself, hoping it would be enough to make Orion make his move. He made it out alive with minimal injury. _

_It had been a few orns since Orion and I's first date, and the news had spread through the education center like a herd of hungry scraplets. I learned that several other mechs and femmes at the center had been waiting for us to get together, and they congratulated Dion on the success of being the one to make it happen. Orion's face was priceless when he heard about it._

_The only downside, Fastblade knows. Now whenever Orion or I passed the bright orange mech, sneers and jeers were the only things to come from him. Fastblade had never like Orion, but I guess he didn't mind me so much. But now that I was dating Orion, that immediately puts me down with him on Fastblade's hate list. Not that I mind of course. Even though his rude comments do get old after you hear them every single day. _

"_You should just ignore him, it's not like it changes anything," Dion told us as we waited in line for our energon rations. The students at the education center were all gathered in the large re-filling room. _

_Orion shrugged, "Your right, it doesn't change anything. Fastblade is now just going to try to make things hard for us." _

_I nodded in agreement, "But we can handle it. And nothing could be worse than the ribbon and glitter incident." We all shuddered at the memory._

_Now we were right at the energon dispenser, and Dion was getting his cube filled. "Still, try not to encourage him." _

"_No, I was just going ask him to continue to taunt us and be perfectly fine with it," I said sarcastically. Dion moved on and I started filling up my cube. He gave me a glare, I smiled sweetly, Orion laughed. _

_We were just about to go out to the courtyard, when suddenly a voice said, "So how's the lovely couple doing?"_

_We turned around to see Fastblade himself standing behind us, leaning on the energon dispenser. Dion frowned, "What do you want Fastblade?"_

_Fastblade put a servo to his chassis, "Why, only to apologize to you about my awful, awful behavior." He sauntered up to us and put his arm around Orion's shoulders. I giggled inwardly when I saw that he had to get on his tiptoes to reach. Orion is one of the tallest mechs at the center. _

"_Once I realized the error of my ways I had to come and set things right," he gestured with his servo to Dion and I, while Orion had the most uneasy expression on his face plates I had ever seen. "You can forgive a mech, can't you?"_

"_Um, Fastblade, I'm not sure what's brought this change," Orion said and slipped away from him. "And why it happened so suddenly." Way to beat around the block. _

_Fastblade put a mock expression of hurt on his face plates, "Can't you trust a friend?"_

_Dion snorted, "Friend, right." I elbowed him. He shot me another glare. _

"_Um, well I guess it's, uh… alright, Fastblade," Orion said. He took another step away. _

_Fastblade put on his signature smile, "Great! It's all cool then?"_

"_Sure, I guess," I replied. _

_His smile turned into a smirk, "So that means this goes then?" His arms darted out from his side and hit Orion's servo, which was holding his energon. The cube was knocked out his grasp, and it flew through the air. Before I could move, energon landed all over my helm._

"_Ariel! I'm so sorry!" Orion grabbed a cloth from some random mech's servo and handed it to me. The mech rolled his optics and walked away. _

_I wiped the energon from my optics and grinned, "Oh two could play at that game!" Before Orion could say anything I pulled back my servo that held my energon, then flung it at his face plates. His optics widened in surprise and he took a step back from the force of the blow. He then returned the grin and took an empty cube. He filled it up with energon, and I held out my servos. _

"_Don't you dare Orion Pa-!" I was interrupted by a splash to the chassis. _

"_Ha ha ha!" Dion laughed. He was cut off by a hit to the face plates by Orion. _

_Someone in the distance shouted, "ENERGON FIGHT!" That's when all Pit broke loose. Friend turned on friend, enemies became arch-enemies, and soon everyone was covered in a thick layer of blue. _

_I flung several rounds at Orion, who in turn nailed me in the chassis again. We both hit Dion multiple times. A rather hard blow from me knocked Pax of his pedes, and Dion and I exchanged evil glances. _

_Orion attempted to get back to his pedes, but kept on slipping on spilled energon. He held up his servos, "If you don't stop then so help me-!" Together Dion and I grabbed a tub of energon that was supposed to go in the dispenser, and with great enthusiasm, dumped it all over him. Orion sputtered and spat energon out of his mouth, and gave us both the glare of death. Dion and I stopped firing long enough for him to get back up, then launched our ammo at him. _

_Orion held up his arms to block his optics, and when we ran out of supplies, lowered them to reveal a diabolical smirk. He started walking forward slowly, and I desperately grabbed a container of energon and flung it at him. He kept on coming. I followed his gaze to another tub of energon, which was large enough for someone to fit in. _

_I shook my helm furiously and backed away, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Orion smirked and lunged forward. With one quick motion he grabbed my waist and tossed me over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my side, and my arms were trapped. So I kicked my legs shouting, "Pax let me go or I'll-!" _

_I was cut off when Orion lifted me from his shoulder, and then proceeded to throw me into the energon container. I let out a very undignified shriek as I hit the energon, and floundered around a bit before my servos grasped the edge of the container. I sat up with my legs dangling over the edge, and was greeted with Orion and Dion doubled over laughing. I vented, so not funny. "Pax, get me out of here."_

_Orion had one last chuckle, then straightened and came over to me. I held out my servos, and he took them in his. He gently pulled me out, and helped me to my pedes. We stood like that, servo in servo, just gazing into each other's optics. Then Dion shouted, "Guys, guys! You are not the only bots in the room!"_

_Orion and I looked around the room, and saw everyone staring at us. "Oh, uh, sorry," Orion said and stepped away, he had never liked the spotlight, but we continued holding onto each other's servo. Right then, Orion's pede slipped on spilled energon, and he fell down on his back. I, unfortunately, was pulled down with him. _

_I landed on his chassis, and our face plates were right against each other's. Someone in the distance wolf-whistled and shouted, "Pax gots the moves!" Orion looked like he wanted to die, but I just giggled and kissed him quickly before getting off him. Orion sat up, but stayed like that, staring off into space. _

_Just then, a voice screeched, "What in Primus' name happened here!" Everyone turned to the entrance of the room, and saw the head instructor standing there. Her servos clenched, and optics twitching. Oh no. "Who is the cause of this mess?"_

_Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing. Until, "Ariel and Orion Pax!" Helms whipped around to look at the owner of the voice, and saw Fastblade flat against the wall, probably trying to avoid the fight. _

_I narrowed my optics, and retorted, "Says the mech that knocked the energon out of Orion's servo in the first place!" The 'bots that were around us when Fastblade did it nodded in agreement, he made such a big show about it was impossible to miss. _

_The head instructor slowly turned to face Fastblade, "Is this true?"_

_Fastblade's optics widened, "No! Of course not, they're lying!"_

"_Shut your mouth Fastblade!" Dion shouted. The head instructor sent him a glare, and he stepped back, "Sorry, sorry." _

"_He's telling the truth ma'am," a new voice said. I looked to the side and saw Orion getting to his pedes. "I started the fight because I was mad at Fastblade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."_

_I gaped, "Orion, what are you doing?" _

_He glanced at me and whispered, "Keeping you out of trouble." He returned to the head instructor, "I'll take my punishment."_

_The head instructor came forward and grabbed his wrist, "Good, now come with me." She dragged Orion out of the room. Right when Orion was about to leave the room, he turned and smiled. With great florish, he saluted to the 'bots in the room. "Move it Orion!" He was pulled out of sight._

_Everyone stood still for a moment, until Dion broke the silence, "What the frag did he just do? The head instructor is going to kill him!" He whipped around to look at Fastblade, "This is all your fault!"_

_Fastblade narrowed his optics, "Not true!" He stepped away from the wall, "Who else believes me?" The room remained silent. _

_Dion smirked, "Well, there goes that idea! What do you think Ariel?"_

_I didn't say anything, just looked at the doorway. Orion better be okay._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"_Elita, Elita!" _

I jolted awake, "I'm okay!" I sat up, but instantly regretted it when daggers of pain shot through my side. I shut my optics, "Okay, super case of déjà vu."

"See, she's perfectly fine! Again." I put a servo to my helm and opened my optics, and saw Ratchet standing beside me. Bumblebee was next to him.

"_Whatever you say Ratch'," _'Bee replied. _"How you feeling Elita?"_

I had to smile at the scout, "Like I've been stabbed with a drill." I looked around the base, but everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"The children had to go home, but Bulkhead, Arcee, and Optimus are investigating an Autobot signal we picked up. They should be back soon," Ratchet said and turned to walk away.

"Ugh, how long was I out?" I mumbled and laid back down.

Bumblebee answered, _"A couple hours, Ratchet had to sedate you once he saw how bad your wound was." _He laughed to himself, _"Optimus looked ready to tear Knock Out in two!"_

I chuckled, even though the movement made my side ache, "Well we wouldn't want that. But what about the signal, what's going on with that?"

"_Just a small distress signal Ratchet picked up. It was so tiny that it's a wonder he found it at all,"_ 'Bee replied.

"Bet so, but I guess that's how good the Hatchet is!" I said, and watched as Ratchet turned around from his prized monitor to glare at me.

Bumblebee laughed again, _"Yup!"_

I smiled and closed my optics. I was about to drift off again when a single thought pierced my mind. An energon scanner would have just enough power to create a small signal, which could mimic the one of a distress beacon. An energon scanner like the one I left at the canyon, and in full view of Decepticons.

Scrap.

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! Which was your favorite fight, Decepticons or Energon? Make sure to comment or review your opinion! **

**The main purpose of this chapter was to start the dramatic part of the story, since, as the summary says, Decepticons are part of this mix. Just as a warning, chapters are going to start getting a little sadder and more dramatic. Be prepared! Kithia out!**


	7. Gone

**I woke up this morning with one goal in mind, and that was to get this chapter done! And so a million hours later I have accomplished that goal! I apologize if this chapter is bad, but it's a big change from earlier chapters, so I'm still getting used to the feel. **

**Also, I'll go ahead and admit that the flashback scenes are short and are probably terrible, but I think my flashback muse is on an intensive training retreat and won't be available until next Tuesday. I need ideas! ****Prodigal The Son, do not worry, I will use your date ideas, but I'm saving those for later. :) **

**And Mezzo Puny, as totally awesome as it would be, Fastblade and Knock Out are not the same bot. I actually did consider using Knock Out, but decided against it. Even though, hypothetically, if Elita and Knock Out would, hypothetically, have a conversation, we might, hypothetically, learn that the two are some how, hypothetically, related. Again, hypothetically. XD**

**And before I forget to say this, this story is pretty much AU in the Prime-verse. It takes place in sometime in Season 2, but won't be following the time-line, so you can decide when. For a list of characters, Knock Out, Breakdown, Soundwave, and Starscream will all make appearances, but sadly Airachnid and Dreadwing will not make an appearance. Just don't see them working in this story. But I shall reveal no more! ;)**

**Anywho, I do not own Transformers or really anything else. The universe is so cruel sometimes. Oh, and you guys are probably going to hate me after this chapter.**

* * *

Elita One's P.O.V.

I smiled and closed my optics. I was about to drift off again when a single thought pierced my mind. An energon scanner would have just enough power to create a small signal, which could mimic the one of a distress beacon. An energon scanner like the one I left at the canyon, and in full view of Decepticons.

Scrap.

I leaped off the berth, waving my servos in the air, "Ratchet! You have to bridge Optimus and the others back!"

Ratchet turned back to face me, "What? Why?"

I shook my helm, "No time to explain, just contact them and get them back here!"

"Elita, you need to tell-"

"DO IT!"

Ratchet closed his mouth, and Bumblebee took a few step back. Ratchet pressed some buttons on the monitor and opened the comm link, "Optimus, can you hear me?" Static. He cursed, "Their comms are down."

My servos were on either side of my helm, and I was pacing in circles, muttering, "Scrap, scrap, scrap, scrap."

Bumblebee dared to come closer and ask, _"Why do we need to get the others back to base?"_

Finding no point in refusing to answer, I replied, "When Optimus and I were ambushed I left an energon scanner at the canyon. The 'cons probably got ahold of it and created the distress signal. They must have also cut the comm system, it's the perfect ambush."

Ratchet cursed again, "Bumblebee and I are going to have to get out their ourselves." He turned to face me, "Elita, you're on bridge duty."

I stopped pacing, and whipped around, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I am not just going to sit here while my sparkmate is in danger! I'm going with you."

Ratchet gave me his best, 'Don't you dare cross me look,' "No. You're still injured." He gestured to my wounded side, which I had forgotten about, "You are staying here."

I clenched my fists, "Perhaps you mis-heard me, my _sparkmate_, is in _danger_, and it's pretty much _my_ fault." I marched up to where I was optic to optic with Ratchet, "I. Am. Going." I jabbed his chassis with my finger at each word.

Ratchet held my stare for a second or two, before sighing and throwing his servos in the air, "Fine, fine! But the moment you start to feel pain you are going back to base. Bumblebee, bridge duty." 'Bee nodded.

Moments later the bridge was activated, and Ratchet and I stood standing at the mouth of the swirling green vortex. "Now remember, the minute, no, second you start to feel-," Ratchet started.

I waved him off, "Get back to base, I know. But we need to go now!" With that we transformed and sped into the open Groundbridge.

* * *

We found ourselves in the maze of canyons, near the ambush site. It was near midnight, and the sky was deep navy blue. Not a cloud was in the sky, and the full moon illuminated the ground below, while the canyon walls cast long shadows. I motioned for Ratchet to follow me, and together we made our way through the gully under the cover of darkness.

I held my servo out behind me to tell him to stop. We had reached the bend that led to the energon mine. I activated one of my blasters, and peeked around the wall. Nothing. Not a 'con or 'bot in sight. I narrowed my optics, and started walking out into the open.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet whispered, and grabbed my servo. I looked over my shoulder to face his worried expression.

I answered, "No one's out here. It could be a false alarm." I flashed my most innocent smile. Ratchet grumbled something about immature sparklings, but followed me out. We were staring straight into the mouth of the mine, but didn't see any signs of 'bots.

"Well this accomplished nothing," Ratchet said, and placed his servos on his hips. I nodded, but that nagging suspicion of something going wrong stayed in the back of my mind.

"We better look for the others though, they could be in some sort of trouble," Ratchet continued, and I nodded again. We were about to turn back, when I caught something in the corner of my optic. I stopped and squinted into the cave, are those, headlights?

"Ratchet! It's Arcee!" I exclaimed, and sure enough the familiar blue motorcycle zoomed out of the cave. "Arcee, are you okay?" I asked, right when she swerved to a halt and transformed. She somersaulted from the left over momentum, before getting to her pedes. But something was wrong.

She was covered in scratches and blaster fire marks, and she shouted, "'Cons! Get out of here!" A red blaster shot flew out of nowhere, and nailed Arcee in the back of her helm. She fell to her knees, and then collapsed to the ground.

"Arcee!" Ratchet cried, and ran over to her. He knelt next to her and scanned her with his, well, scanner. "She'll be okay," he turned to me, "just unconscious."

Before I could say anything more lights glowed from the darkness, and a small army of Vehicons flew out of the mine and swarmed around us. Ratchet and I activated our weapons, and stood in front of Arcee, blocking her from sight. The Vehicons transformed and readied their weapons, leaving us with no way to escape. "So, how many do you think you can take?" I asked. Ratchet sent me a glare in reply.

Suddenly, a voice echoed out of the darkness, and said, "There will be no of that I'm afraid." I turned around to see a large cannon primed and ready to fire pointing at us from the mouth of the cave. A figure stepped out, and the light of the moon made it clear who it was.

I scowled, "Megatron. What have you done with our 'bots?"

He smirked, "Elita One, how long has it been? Since Cybertron, I believe it was."

I glared, "Yeah, something like that. Now where are our 'bots?"

He shook his helm, "So quick to get to the point, but if you must know." He un-charged his cannon and gestured his servo to the space behind him. Right on cue, a group of Vehicons marched out of the cave and into the canyon. And struggling against their grip were Optimus Prime and Bulkhead.

I gasped, and started running forward, but a cannon blast hit the ground in front of my pedes. I skidded to a halt and looked up to face Megatron, whose cannon the shot came from. "Don't move a servo," Ratchet whispered to me. The words meant nothing to me though, I could only watch as Optimus lifted his tired optics to look at me. He smiled slightly, as if trying to tell me that everything would be alright, but I knew it was a lie.

Megatron flashed his sharp teeth in a smile, and said, "Now Elita, as much as I would love to extinguish Prime's spark now, I think it would be more entertaining to let you decide."

I narrowed my optics, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, then replied, "Either you surrender and be a prisoner of the Decepticons, or, watch as your sparkmate's spark fades. Your choice." He charged up his cannon again, and aimed it at Optimus' spark chamber.

Optimus narrowed his optics and turned to face Megatron, "This will accomplish nothing Megatron." He turned back to me, "Don't do it Elita."

I kept optic contact with Megatron, but then lowered my gaze and deactivated my blasters, "Ratchet, stand down."

"Elita, there's another way-,"

"Do it now!" I snapped, interrupting him. I heard the sound of his surgical blades de-activating. I managed a glance at Optimus, whose optics were wide. He tried twisting out of the Vehicon's grip, but it kneed him in the back and he fell to his knees. Megatron still had his cannon trained on him.

"Now come forward, and we'll let Prime and the other 'bot go," Megatron instructed.

"I have a name you know."

I smiled slightly at Bulkhead's remark, but started walking away from Ratchet. No cannon shots blocked my path. I saw Optimus make another attempt at getting free, "Elita, don't go near him!"

I was now standing face to face with Megatron, whose grin widened, "Restrain her." I felt a pair of servos lock on each of mine, and my optics darted to the side to see two Vehicons standing behind me.

I lifted up my chin and stared Megatron straight in the optic, "I'm your prisoner now, so let them go."

"Elita, don't do it!" Optimus was pleading now, but I twisted my helm the other way, I wouldn't be able to bear his expression.

Megatron said nothing, and I looked up when I heard the whine of the Nemesis' teleport elevator thingy dropping down. Before it reached the ground I slowly turned my helm around and look at Ratchet. I bit my lip, and tried to send a message without saying words, and he nodded in understanding.

The transport closed around us, and started to lift up into the air. Only then did Megatron un-charge his cannon, and I looked down through the floor to see the Vehicons releasing Optimus and Bulkhead. Once done, the other Vehicons transformed into their alt-modes and flew into the air after us.

I felt tears start to gather at the corner of my optics as I watched Optimus get to his pedes and reach up in the air, as if he could grab my servo to hold me close. An energon tear fell to the floor, and I swiped my pede over it. The thin liquid blurred Optimus' image, and he completely vanished when the walls of the Nemesis closed around me.

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

_I paced back and forth in front of the head instructors office, and small pools of energon followed my steps. I was still covered in it from the energon fight. I could hear the head instructor shouting at Orion through the door, and his small comments, but I couldn't make out the words. "If that mech gets himself killed I'm going to revive him and kill him again," Dion muttered as he slumped on the bench. _

_The head instructor had been grilling Orion Pax ever since the energon fight, and the education center had already been let out. Primus help him. "And if you EVER do something like this again, you will be expelled! Understood?" the head instructor yelled. Orion's reply was muffled by the door. _

"_Now get out!" and with that, the door flung open and Orion was pushed out. _

_He straightened, but before he could acknowledge us I flung my arms around him. "What happened Orion? Will you be okay, are you going to be expelled?" I shot question after question at him._

"_Whoa, whoa Ariel. Let the mech have some time to think," Dion interrupted and walked up to us. "But seriously, what happened?"_

_Orion pulled away from me, but still held onto my servos, "Just the usual speech about how more was expected of me and how this behavior would not be tolerated. Oh, and she called my creators."_

_My optics widened, "Orion, they're going to kill you!"_

_He shrugged, "Yeah, but you can always have Ratchet reconstruct me."_

"_And then again after I kill you," Dion muttered, and Orion smiled._

"_You might get a painful check-up for that."_

"_Me? No, Ratchet loves me!" We gave Dion wavering looks. "What? It's true!"_

_I smiled and hugged Orion again, "Whatever happens, I owe you now."_

_I felt his arms wrap around me, "Whatever you say."_

_The moment was broken when Dion moaned, "Ugh, you guys are so gross!"_

* * *

"_So, for how long did your creator's ground you?" I asked Orion through our comms. _

_I imagined he shrugged, "Not for too long, they were actually proud of me for taking the blame even though it wasn't my fault." His voice dropped low in an impression of his Sire, "'You showed great responsibility Orion.'"_

_I laughed, "You sound exactly like him! Please ignore my sarcasm."_

"_You think so? How about this one," his voice returned to normal, but he talked faster. "'You guys are so gross!'"_

_I giggled, "Oh, oh, do Fastblade!"_

"'_I am so awesome and everyone is so uncool," he made his tone flat and dull, much like what Fastblade's voice sounded. "'I am so superior!' Wait, superior is too big a word for him to understand. How about, 'I am so better than everyone else!'"_

"_A bit better." _

"_Orry, you better not be talking to Ariel up there!" the voice of Orion's carrier filled the link, and I giggled at the use of Orion's nickname. _

"_Carrier, I told you not to call me that! And I'm not!" he shouted back. "Sorry Ariel, I'll see you at the education center." With that the line went dead. _

_I smiled and laid back on my berth. My frame was now energon free, even though it took Carrier ages to help me scrub it all off. Her reaction was like Orion's creators after I told her about the incident, but she did comment on how I chose well when it came to boyfriends. I was only moderately embarrassed. _

_I twisted to my side and curled up in the fetal position, remembering the days past events. After feeling my optics start to close, I reached out and flicked the switch on my bedside lamp. No time like the present for recharge. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ratchet's P.O.V.

When Elita turned around to face me I knew what she needed from me. Her entire expression said one thing, _take care of Optimus._ And I intended to keep that promise.

Once Elita disappeared within the holds of the Nemesis, Optimus lowered his servo, and just stood there, his shoulders slumped and head bowed. I noticed Arcee start to stir, and I knelt down to help her up.

"What happened? There were 'cons, and they had Optimus and Bulkhead… Where's Elita? She needs to get out of here!" Arcee exclaimed when she made it to her pedes.

I shook my helm, "To save Optimus and Bulkhead, she gave herself up as prisoner."

Arcee was silent for a moment, then lowered her helm. After a moment or two, she lifted it, and her optics were filled with anger, "We'll get her back."

This time I nodded, "I know, but now," I turned to look at our defeated Prime, "we need to help Optimus."

She nodded in reply, and started dragging her pedes over to Optimus. I followed. "Optimus, we need you to come back to base with us," I said as softly as I could. He said nothing.

Arcee walked up to the other side of him, "Optimus, we need you." He still said nothing, and I saw his servo curl up into a fist.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead tried, and walked up in front of him.

"It's all my fault," I heard Optimus murmur.

Arcee and I exchanged glances, and I replied, "No, it's not. We just need to get back to base, then we can make a plan."

"Everything is going to be alright," Arcee added.

Optimus shook his helm, "Don't say that! We have to get her back, we can rescue her!" He started running forward, as if to catch the Nemesis, but Arcee and I quickly grabbed his arms.

Bulkhead held out his servos, "Optimus, she'll be fine, we just need to get back to base."

"No, let me go!" Optimus shouted. He tried twisting out of Arcee and I's grip, but we started dragging him back.

I activated my comm with my free servo, "Bumblebee, bridge us back." I looked at our struggling Prime, "And get my medical kit out."

Sure enough, the Groundbridge soon appeared, and Arcee and I started pulling Optimus towards it. "We can get her back! Just let me go!" he pleaded, and willed myself not to listen to the hurt in his tone. We were now in the bridge, but with a sudden burst of strength Optimus freed himself from our grasp.

He made a dash for the opening, but Bulkhead blocked his path by placing both servos on Optimus' chest and grinding his pedes into the ground to slow him down. Optimus swatted Bulkhead's servos away and started running forward again, but by that time Arcee and I had latched on his arms again.

"Optimus, listen to me! We need you to stay calm!" Arcee demanded, but he continued to try to twist himself out of our grip.

"We can't just leave her! Let. Me. Go!" We had made inside base, and Bumblebee was waiting for us, holding my medical kit.

"_What happened, where's Elita?"_ Bumblebee asked, but I shook my helm.

"No time Bumblebee, close the bridge, quick!" He complied. "Good, now hold Optimus back and give me my kit."

He nodded and I quickly let go of Optimus. He tried getting to the bridge controls, but Bumblebee grabbed him before he could.

I opened my medical kit and picked up my syringe. I held my servo over it for a moment, hesitating, but I shook my head and grabbed the stasis aid. I filled the syringe with the liquid and turned back to Optimus, who was about to break free again.

"Optimus, I don't want to have to do this, but if you don't calm down I'll have to," I warned, but he shook his helm furiously.

"We have to go back for her, we have to!" Optimus shouted again, and I sighed. Walking up, I quickly wrapped my free servo around his arm, and held it as still as I could. Regretting what I was about to do, I raised my servo with the syringe, then jabbed it between Optimus' plating, and pressed down. The aid soon set to work, and even though he tried resisting it, Optimus' struggles grew weaker, and weaker. I took the syringe out.

Optimus' shoulders slumped, and Bumblebee and Arcee released him, only to put their arms around his back to keep him from falling. "We have to get her back, have to get her back…" he was mumbling, and I shut my optics. It was almost too much to see Optimus in pain.

After regaining my composure I opened my optics. "Get him to his berth room, and keep someone on guard to make sure he doesn't try to get out," I instructed, and the 'bots nodded. Arcee and Bumblebee started gently leading Optimus, who looked like he would collapse at any second, out of the main hanger.

Bulkhead watched them leave, then turned to me, "The wrench would have been quicker."

I continued to stare at the space where they once were, and replied, "He's already suffered enough tonight."

* * *

_Begin Flashback_

"_You did what?" I asked as I put away my tools. _

_Ariel shrugged as she sat on the examination berth, "We kind of started an energon fight, it was no big deal."_

_I scoffed, "No big deal? You all nearly got expelled, you're lucky Pax took the fall for you." I grabbed a screwdriver from the tool cabinet, and brandished it like a weapon, "Keep that up and I'll have to give you more check-ups than just this one!"_

_She giggled, "Whoa Ratchet, you might want to find something bigger if threatening me is your plan. Maybe a wrench?"_

_I flung the screwdriver behind me and replied, "I just might, now off the berth please." _

_She rolled her optics but obeyed, "I don't think threatening your patients will get you your medical degree."_

_I huffed, "I pretty much already have it thank you very much. I just need to take a few more exams and I'll be done with having to do all these medical check-ups."_

_She smiled, "Well I'll be here to help you study if you ever need it. I can make flash cards!"_

"_Joy."_

_She laughed again, "I know right! Now what do you need me off the berth for?"_

_I turned around to finish putting away my tools, "Nothing. You're done."_

"_Great! See you later Hatchet!"_

_I looked over my shoulder as she left through the door, "Don't call me Hatchet!"_

_After a nanoclick or two her pink helm appeared in the doorway again, "Oh, I should warn you. Dion will probably be dragging Orion's aft over here for you to revive him after Dion kills him. Just so you know."_

_I rolled my optics, "Thanks for the heads up."_

"_No problem!" She left, and I returned to my tools. _

_My servo grabbed a wrench to put away, and I muttered to myself, "These might actually be good for throwing."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Optimus' P.O.V.

I woke with an ache in my helm and heavy weight on my spark. I felt strangely cold, and realized that the familiar presence of Elita One beside me was gone. I reached out with my servo to where she would normally be, but there was nothing. I opened my optics and sat up. I checked my internal clock, and realized it was around mid-day, which was strange, since I had just gotten out of recharge.

I blinked my optics a few times to make my surroundings less blurry, and saw I was in my berth room. I shook my head, trying to make sense of what was going on. I immediately wished I hadn't. The events of last night flooded my processor, and I moaned.

The memories flashed by in painful clarity, Decepticons ambushing us when we went to investigate the signal, several coming up from behind and holding me down, Megatron beating me until I cried out, the voices of the Decepticons' as they described their plan, Arcee escaping and going for help, seeing Elita and Ratchet surrounded, Elita's face as she gave herself up, the feeling of anguish and anger as I was dragged back to base, and the loneliness that came over me as I was knocked out.

I swung my legs over the side of the berth, and lowered my helm into my servos. "It's all my fault, all my fault," I whispered to myself, and I felt tears threatening to spill over. I tried to stop them, but soon my shoulders were shaking, and my servos were covered in energon tears. Even the wisdom of the Primes couldn't stop me from feeling this much pain.

Through the sound of my sobbing I didn't hear her footsteps until she was right next to me. "Bossbot?" I looked up from my servos, and saw Miko standing by my pedes, one hand resting on the metal.

"Miko," I started, and wiped my optics with my servo, which didn't do much to get rid of the tears, "what are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice level.

She didn't say anything for a moment or two, but then answered, "'Bee fell asleep at the door, figured he could use some help keeping an eye on you." I glanced at the open doorway, and saw the yellow form of Bumblebee slumped against the wall. Miko paused again, as if choosing her words, before saying, "Ratchet told me about what happened, I'm, I'm sorry."

I nodded and closed my optics, "Thank you Miko. Are Jack and Rafael at base too?"

"No, just me. Jack's at work and Raf had to go on a family trip or something." I opened my optics to see her looking at her feet, "I also came down here, just to, you know, make sure you were alright. Ratchet told me not to," she looked back up and cupped her hand around her mouth, whispering, "but I was able to sneak away."

I smiled slightly, "I am grateful for your concern Miko, but I am fine." Right then another sob broke through before I could stop it, and I looked away.

"It's alright Bossbot, you can cry in front of me," Miko assured me, and I turned my helm back to face her. She held up her arms, "If you don't mind?" I nodded and leaned down to lower my servo, and she clambered on it. She spread out her arms to avoid slipping on the slick surface, but gave me a thumbs up when she was ready. I lifted Miko up to my blurry optic level, but before I could say anything she leaped forward and gave my face plates a hug.

My optics widened, and I flicked them to the side to look at Miko. She had her head burrowed into my cheek, and her arms squeezed tight, despite the fact that my tears probably stung her skin. "We'll get her back, don't worry," Miko said, and after a few moments more, let go.

She took a step back, and said in a lighter tone, "Could you set me down now please? The floor is beginning to spin." I nodded and slowly returned my servo to the ground. Miko jumped off, and then turned around to face me, "Remember Optimus, you can express your feelings in front of us, we're family too." With that, she spun around on her heel and skipped out of the room.

I watched Miko leave, and smiled slightly when she reached a recharging 'Bee. She stood in front of him, then waved her arms around and made a silly face. When he did nothing, she grinned and continued to skip away.

I considered her words for a moment, then wiped away the last tear and got to my pedes. I made my steps quiet as I left the room and walked past Bumblebee, who was still recharging. I felt bad about having to sneak past him, but I feared Ratchet wanted him to keep me in my berth room.

I walked through the halls of the base, on my way to the main hanger while trying to avoid anyone else. When I finally reached the entrance, Ratchet was typing furiously on the monitor keyboard, while Bulkhead and Arcee were nowhere to be seen. Miko had already settled herself on the couch, and was flipping through channels on the T.V.

I took a couple of steps into the hanger, but Ratchet did not turn around. I looked at my pedes, then cleared my throat. I heard him turn around, and after a few moments of shocked silence, ask, "Optimus, what are you doing out here? How did you get past Bumblebee?"

"He was asleep Ratchet," Miko answered, butting into the conversation. Ratchet mumbled something, but I couldn't make it out.

I looked back up, and met his optics. "Ratchet, I'm, I want to," I tried to find the words, but couldn't. I returned my gaze to the floor.

I heard him sigh, then reply, "I know Optimus, I understand."

I nodded, but the heavy weight returned to my spark, and I bit back a sob.

"Optimus?" Miko asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, and the tears started to swell, "She's gone Ratchet! I had her, and everything was perfect, but's she's gone now!" I felt the sting of the tears start to run down my face plates, and I sank to my knees sobbing. "I could have rescued her, but she's gone!"

"Optimus, you have to be strong," I looked up to see Ratchet bending down to be optic level with me, "for you, for me, for Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and," his voice dropped, "for Elita."

I nodded, but another choking sob broke through, and I buried my helm in my hands. Two firm servos gripped my shoulders, and I heard Ratchet start to speak, his voice just as firm, "Optimus Prime. We will get her back, I promise you, but we can't begin when you can't even find the will to pull yourself together. Now look me in the optic."

Feeling slightly like a sparkling being scolded, I willed myself to stop the tears, and looked up to meet Ratchet's gaze. He started speaking, "Right now we need the strong Prime who put himself in harm's way to protect us, the Prime who would stare down danger and face it straight on, and we need the Prime who would get the job done, no matter what his feelings were. Now get to your pedes."

I nodded, and feeling encouraged by his words, obeyed. Ratchet placed his servos on his hips, and said, "I know you are going through pain Optimus, we all are, but sulking won't get you anywhere. Now if you could I need you to go to the med-bay and _sit_, for you still have injuries."

I looked down at myself, and realized I was still covered in scratches and dents from last night's battle.

"Yeah, and you're spilling energon all over the floor," Miko added. Ratchet and I glanced at her. "What, it's not too soon is it?"

* * *

**Muhahahahahaha! Being evil is always so much fun! But first, *hides behind fangirl shield* don't kill me! **

**Anyway, this chapter was a major turning point in the plot and in the mood in general. Future chapters will be better, and hopefully the flashbacks will be too. I also apologize if some of the characters are OOC, but again, new at this. **

**As always, don't forget to review and share your opinion! Now excuse me, I'm going to go to catch some Z's. *snore***

**(P.S. We now know how Ratchet started throwing wrenches!)**

**(P.P.S. Is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer with each update?)**


End file.
